He can only hold her
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Car il ne pouvait lui promettre que ses bras et elle ne pouvait lui offrir que sa nuque.


Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
La chanson "He can only hold her" est une oeuvre d'Amy Winehouse.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ses jambes tremblèrent lorsque doucement, il commença la longue agonie de va-et-vients en elle. Il glissa une main rassurante le long de sa hanche, jusqu'à sa cuisse où il accentua sa caresse. Elle y répondit en s'accrochant plus fort à son cou et collant encore plus, si possible, le bas de son ventre au bassin anguleux qui s'entrechoquaient déjà. Il était frais contre son corps échauffé par les embrassades et du drap qui les cerclait ; elle étouffait sous cette chaleur conjuguée, promulguée, et suffoquait sous le poids du jeune homme qui l'étreignait. Elle sentait le bois dur du parquet contre son dos, à travers le tapis sur lequel elle reposait, mais tout se perdait dans les émanations odorantes des bras puissants qui la contournaient. Elle ne savait quelle partie elle préférait dans leur jeu de domination au cours duquel ils alternaient les rôles ; elle appréciait éprouver toute la matérialité de cet autre un instant maître comme profiter du contrôle éphémère sur leurs perceptions des sens.

Il avait tant besoin d'elle ce soir-là qu'ils arrêtèrent leurs pérégrinations charnelles au salon et seul le plaid qui couvrait auparavant le canapé les protégeait de cette froid nuit de Novembre, qui s'insinuait progressivement à l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle ne savait pas son retour à Konoha parti en mission, lui-même ne pouvait prédire sa fin. Il toqua à sa porte tard en soirée, et elle somnolait devant un livre.

C'était toujours pareil. Pas un mot, juste le langage du corps dont chacun possédait la compréhension, après des années de proximité et de compagnonnage. Le dos relâché, la tête méditative, la bouche mince, le regard fatigué, exprimaient l'abandon auquel il aspirait tant. Les mains qui recherchèrent instinctivement sa taille. Les bras qui la ceignirent compulsivement, affamés d'étreintes. Le visage à la recherche de sa chevelure dénouée, miséreux de son odeur sauvage. Et les lèvres qui avalaient l'oubli dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, son abdomen et plus bas encore.

Elle l'entraînait vers elle, toujours plus fort, les hanches recherchant la douleur et le plaisir, les doigts en promenade à la surface du dos musculeux, effleurant la colonne vertébrale et ses composantes, les omoplates, puis remontant dans ses cheveux qu'elle agrippait férocement, cette cascade noire ruisselante entre ses doigts et la chatouillaient. Il s'enivrait d'elle et ne quittait pas la jonction entre son cou et l'épaule, inspirait à plein nez les ersatz de son gel douche, entre les odeurs filigranées d'une légère sueur, attentif au rythme de sa respiration courte et à la chaleur qu'elle prodiguait par ses touchers. Tellement conscient d'elle, il brûlait de s'enfoncer encore plus en elle et dans l'oubli qu'elle promettait, et harponna sa cuisse, son genou, presque brusquement, pour lui communiquer le désespoir, l'impatience, de son empressement.

Un accord tacite se dessina rapidement entre eux : ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne prononçaient pas le prénom de l'autre. Aucun geste d'affection n'était permis. Seulement l'effusion de quelques minutes, quelques heures ; uniquement pendant ce laps de temps, ils s'autorisaient à l'impudeur, négligeaient les conventions qui se dressaient entre eux de la même manière qu'ils goûtaient la tangibilité de l'autre. Explosion de sensations mais pas de sentiments, nudité totale mais mise à nu de l'âme farouchement taboue. Les mains ne se joignaient pas mais pouvaient explorer le reste, les lèvres n'atteignaient jamais le visage, les yeux ne se rencontraient que dans de rares cas d'extrême besoin, les mots ne brisaient le silence que pour assister et aider. Ils ne partageaient les draps que durant l'équivalent de plusieurs heures ; le sommeil faisait partie de ce qu'ils ne mutualisaient pas.

Neji ne pouvait lui promettre que ses bras. Il savait que c'était _elle_ et personne d'autre, il lui accordait une confiance absolue et elle surveillait ses arrières depuis leur adolescence. Ombre silencieuse, elle protégeait son point faible et lui permettait de se battre sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Irremplaçable, elle complétait ses faiblesses, spécialiste des combats à distance lorsqu'il préférait l'ennemi à portée de main. Ses capacités d'analyse et son arsenal lui offraient des aptitudes d'anticipation qui dépassaient les siennes-mêmes ; c'était elle qui dictait le rythme de leurs affrontements, filtrant les dangers, les mettait sur la voie de l'attitude à adopter. Il calquait sa conduite sur les résultats de ses attaques et déployait toute sa puissance, assuré de la rapidité d'action de sa partenaire égale à sa vitesse, habitué à valser dans ses pas.

Ce n'était qu'elle et pas une autre kunoichi, car personne d'autre ne réussissait à si bien le lire. Étaient-ce les années de côtoiement, les heures d'entraînement, qui expliquaient sa réussite ? En partie ; il fallait ajouter ses façons de s'adapter à son caractère difficile sans s'y soumettre, de comprendre ses silences et les paroles qu'ils contenaient, et d'attendre qu'il les effeuillât à force de mots ou bien s'il refusait de les exprimer, de patienter le temps qu'il se dégageât de l'intensité de la pulsion, en restant toujours présente. Une force tranquille qui éblouissait par sa constance et son absence de jugement, son insistance à le soutenir dans ses ambitions, ses explosions de sentiments lorsqu'ils échappaient à son contrôle. Elle admettait ses impératifs instinctifs de juguler tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, sa chair, ses actes, ses envies, ses aspirations, son avenir - ou ce qu'il se complaisait à appeler sa destinée pour se rassurer, en farouche opposant au hasard qu'il était -, assimilant qu'elle ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Et elle le soulageait de ses déboires avec lui-même, ces émotions insupportables qui le submergeaient lorsque que l'imprévu, trop important, se manifestait dans les lignes de son destin, bousculaient ses plans, échappaient vicieusement à sa domination, et instillaient le _doute_. Elle était là lorsque le besoin de s'abandonner, de s'oublier, de tout oublier, devenait vital.

Ils s'enlisaient l'un dans l'autre, à un point tel qu'ils se blessaient, lui voulant se couler dans sa gorge, elle enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il comprit que la succession effrénée, brute, des attouchements que leurs bas-ventres se prodiguaient, et en particulier son acharnement, lui faisait mal ; le rythme de ses mouvements devint immédiatement progressivement plus langoureux, languide ; moins éperdu. Sa bouche quitta sa niche pour papillonner sur le liseré de ses clavicules, la gorge déployée de sa tête renversée, ne dépassant pas la limite extrême du menton, et appliquer des baisers lents. Elle fit voyager sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre, paresseusement, l'invitant à s'attarder à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle le récupéra, le ramena à elle, l'éloignant du gouffre de l'omission recherchée pour une réalité plus matérielle.

Tenten ne pouvait lui offrir que sa nuque. Depuis toujours il n'y avait eu que _lui_ , et à jamais ; à la fois idéal et camarade, référence et ami, il formait le modèle qu'elle se fixait comme objectif. Source d'inspiration constante, l'admiration juvénile se mua en un amour sincère et permanent, entier. La gratitude vint appuyer le ravissement, car le paradigme se révélait accessible et se transforma en support lors des entraînements, des missions ; il l'aidait, l'assistait, avec une motivation au moins égale à la sienne, et grâce à ses conseils et son exigence, ses progrès méritaient désormais le qualificatif de fulgurants. Il l'élevait pour le meilleur, car elle n'était pas jalouse de son avancée, tant elle connaissait ses talents et son ardeur, mais aspirait à suivre sa voie. Mais importait surtout la reconnaissance de ses qualités de kunoichi par ce même absolu, la confiance tranquille qu'il manifestait dans ses habilités techniques, l'écoute de ses arguments et de ses remarques, de la part de quelqu'un qui accordait son estime à un nombre très limité de personnes qui remplissaient ses critères drastiques.

Ce n'était que lui, car il la comprenait si bien. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas particulièrement encline à cacher ses ressentis, voire tendait plutôt à les exprimer spontanément, ils paraissaient complètement transparents à ses yeux blancs ; il détectait les débuts de la fatigue physique sur son corps parfois avant qu'elle n'assimilât les informations envoyées par son organisme ; il détournait l'attention lorsque l'enthousiasme, souvent excessif et exaspérant, du reste de leur équipe menaçait de l'agacer au plus haut point ; en mission, il repérait rapidement lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une ouverture afin de faire usage de sa magie métallique. Il interprétait les moments criants de solitude nécessaire, les instants de lutte pour la dure acceptation de l'échec, sa quête assoiffée d'ambitions et de grands projets.

Et tout devint chaotique, abrupt. Elle s'arquait sous le coup de l'euphorie qu'il lui causait, perdant toute conscience de son corps excepté le centre nerveux qui semblait se concentrer dans son bassin. La lente agonie se transforma en un requiem où leurs râles pantelants dictaient la partition. Leurs respirations haletantes et saccadées tournaient en un staccato de bruits indistincts, les deux brûlant d'exaspération de s'enfoncer dans la chair le l'autre. Déjà l'emprise de ses cuisses faiblissait, alors ses longs doigts coururent le long du dos à la peau pâle pour la base de la colonne, pour le presser, l'exhorter à s'introduire définitivement, ce à quoi il agréait volontiers. La jouissance atteignit le premier, puis la seconde, les laissant essoufflés et palpitants, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, l'épiderme fougueux et surchauffé.

Mais Neji ne pouvait lui offrir que ses bras. Complètement dédié à ses objectifs, il ne vivait que pour ses envies, impulsées par l'ambition, habité par l'ardeur appliquée à la réalisation de sa quête. Il ne voulait que devenir plus fort et toujours plus puissant, les rêves et la réalité au service de son aspiration. Il bataillait pour changer le cours de sa destinée et la faire correspondre à ses objectifs, mettant en œuvre toute sa volonté, ainsi que lui avait appris Naruto mais également ses équipiers, qui avaient su lui montrer la valeur d'une motivation acharnée et ce qu'elle apportait. Il n'avait pas de place dans sa vie à accorder pour quelque chose qui résiderait nécessairement en permanence dans ses pensées ; il ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation, avec tout ce que cela comportait – temps, énergie, implication, pensées mais surtout sentiments – et le dévierait automatiquement de la trajectoire qu'il s'était fixé depuis la mort de son père. Il n'avait pas de place à offrir dans son existence, et peu importait ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ou bien justement en honneur de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la force.

Mais Tenten ne pouvait lui promettre que sa nuque. Il était homme à admirer, impressionnant, mirifique, mais pas à aimer : trop complexe mais surtout trop simple dans ses plans. Elle connaissait ses envies et ses projets, tant elle les supportait, et l'exclusivité qu'il leur consacrait. Elle savait, car elle possédait les mêmes idées : devenir plus forte, une kunoichi respectée et crainte, aux habiletés techniques reconnues et redoutées. Et elle y dédiait toute sa vie, maltraitait son corps, ne gardait que ce but dans ses pensées, passait des heures à s'entraîner, avec le soutien incommensurable de ses camarades. Et elle voulait n'avoir aucune autre motivation dans son existence, car cette dernière, à ses yeux, lui donnait une signification fondamentale : on pouvait dire de Tenten qu'elle admirait et aimait Neji, mais pas uniquement ; elle avait aussi le désir de puissance et, impossible de le nier, tant elle le clamait haut et fort et s'en était imprégnée pour en faire un mantra. Pour la femme fière qu'elle constituait, être seulement définie par les sentiments amoureux éprouvés formait la plus inutile des personnalités. Elle préférait rester présente pour lui sans lui donner son cœur, de peur de se perdre dans l'insanité affective, de ne récupérer que des bouts épars parmi les débris de son amour-propre.

Mais ils ne mesuraient pas à quel point leur imbrication l'un dans l'autre dépassait le stade charnel. Spontanément, ils s'entraidaient et se prêtaient l'oreille, l'épaule, les bras, la nuque, dans les coups durs ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Par réflexe, ils savaient où se diriger lorsque l'oubli se faisait nécessaire, ou le besoin de se faire rappeler à la réalité, ou simplement disputer et remplacer la solitude par la présence de l'autre. Il y avait juste la peur de leur monde où l'existence se révélait parfois si brève et filait éphémèrement entre les doigts, leur nature de combattants qui exigeait d'eux aucune partialité, un sang-froid animal, l'absence d'attachement au réel. Alors ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre pour se rappeler leur humanité, réapprendre la définition des émotions qu'ils s'étaient entachés à écraser par devoir. Et tout simplement ne pas oublier de vivre.


End file.
